callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Special Air Service
Special Air Service – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Opis SAS to elitarna jednostka specjalna wywodząca się z Wielkiej Brytanii. Stanowią człon British Army. Powstała, by przeprowadzać operacje specjalne w Afryce Północnej podczas II wojny światowej. Dziś jest jedną z najlepszych jednostek specjalnych na świecie. Jest ceniona między innymi za wysokie doświadczenie, bo jest jedną z niewielu takich formacji działających przez tak długi czas. To na niej wzorowała się amerykańska Delta Force. Dzieli się na trzy części: jedna jest typową wojskową jednostką specjalną, której daje się trudne zadania podczas wojny, druga jest odpowiedzialna za walkę z terroryzmem a trzecia służy jako obrona terytorialna. Call of Duty (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: United Offensive Sierżant Doyle, główny bohater kampanii brytyjskiej jest członkiem oddziału SAS współpracującego z francuskim ruchem oporu pod dowództwem majora Ingrama. Call of Duty 3 Tutaj ponownie Doyle i Ingram, razem z kapralem Keithem i francuskim ruchem oporu walczą z Niemcami jako członkowie SAS. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Zabójstwo Imrana Zachajewa W 1996 roku brytyjski rząd pierwszy raz od czasu II wojny światowej wydał rozkaz zabójstwa. Chodziło o Imrana Zachajewa, rosyjskiego Ultranacjonalistę (frakcja Rosjan popierających hegemonię Rosji). Zachajew zdobył pręty paliwowe z elektrowni w Czarnobylu. Mógłby z tego mieć niezłe zyski, a to byłoby groźne dla Zachodu. W takim wypadku w rejon Prypeci wysłano dwóch snajperów SAS. Używając kamuflażu i wytłumionej broni po chichu dostali się na pozycję snajperską, którą był słynny hotel "Polesie". Stamtąd był świetny widok na transakcję przekazania prętów paliwowych. Porucznik John Price oddał strzał z prawie 900 metrów w stronę Zachajewa. Poprzez działanie siły Coriolisa kula w ostatnim momencie skręciła i zamiast w głowę, trafiła Rosjanina w lewą rękę odrywając ją. Potem zaatakował ich wrogi śmigłowiec i wysadził budynek. Poradzili sobie z walką w opuszczonym mieście. Chociaż nie udało się zabić celu, żołnierzom udało się stamtąd wydostać. Bejrut W nieznanym czasie Special Air Service było obecne w stolicy Libanu Bejrucie. Nie wiadomo co konkretnie tam robiono, ale w pewnym momencie kapitan John Price uratował życie rosyjskiego sierżanta Kamarowa. Stało się to później powodem współpracy obu żołnierzy. II wojna domowa w Rosji W 2011 roku wybuchła wojna domowa w Rosji pomiędzy rządowymi lojalistami a opozycyjnymi Ultranacjonalistami. Stawką wojny było 15000 rosyjskich bomb atomowych, dlatego w wojnę zaangażowały się zachodnie siły (ku uciesze rosyjskiego rządu).thumb|Logo SAS w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Frachtowiec Od rosyjskiego informatora Brytyjczycy dowiedzieli się o tajemniczym ładunku przewożonym estońskim frachtowcem na Morzu Beringa. Wysłano tam drużynę SAS o kryptonimie Bravo 6 w celu zbadania ładunku. Śmigłowcami dostali się na pokład, po czym likwidowali pojedynczo wrogów za pomocą broni z tłumikiem. W pewnym momencie wróg dowiedział się o intruzie na statku, przez co Brytyjczycy musieli działać otwarcie. Z pomocą śmigłowca opanowali pokład i zmierzali do ładowni statku. Tam dzięki taktycznemu działaniu, który jest charakterystyczny dla tej jednostki dostali się do dużego pomieszczenia z kontenerami po krótkich wymianach ognia. W ładowni znajdowało się dużo pojazdów wojskowych (UAZ-y i BMP-2). Żołnierze otworzyli kontener, który wydawał się przenosić radioaktywny ładunek. Tam znaleziono rosyjską bombę atomową i manifest pokazujący współpracę Ultranacjonalistów z arabskimi rebeliantami z OpFor. Brytyjczycy zabrali dokument i musieli uciekać, bo w stronę statku zbliżały się rosyjskie samoloty chcące zatopić statek, by nic się nie wydało. Samoloty otworzyły ogień, na szczęście wszyscy żołnierze ewakuowali się śmigłowcem zanim okręt poszedł na dno. Ratunek informatora Informator (o pseudonimie Nikołaj), który dał namiar na statek z poprzedniej operacji został odkryty i miał zostać zabity w pokazowej egzekucji na południu europejskiej części Rosji. Oddział Bravo 6 na czele z kpt. Price'm na czele miał spotkać się z oddziałem lojalistów sierżanta Kamarowaw celu współpracy. Po cichej akcji dostali się w miejsce spotkania. Kamarow miał inne cele- chciał wykorzystać Brytyjczyków do zdobycia pewnej wioski. Chociaż na początku godzili się na to, to w pewnym momencie walk porucznik Gaz "przycisnął" Kamarowa. Ten zgodził się wyjawić, gdzie wróg przetrzymuje informatora. Trójka agentów SAS udała się do tego domu, wcześniej wyłączając w nim prąd. To dało im przewagą i dzięki temu odbili informatora, po czym ewakuowali go w stronę Hamburga. Zagubieni W czasie lotu do Niemiec Ultranacjonalistom udało się zestrzelić śmigłowiec przewożący Bravo 6 i Nikołaja. W katastrofie zginęło dwóch pilotów oraz członek jednostki Paulsen. Jednak Brytyjczycy musieli stąd uciekać, bo lada moment mogli tu przyjść wrogowie. Baseplate (dowódca) rozkazał im pójść do pewnego punktu, gdzie przyleci samolot AC-130 w celu dalszego wsparcia. Wszyscy ruszają w tę stronę raz po raz unikając patroli nieprzyjaciela i śmigłowca z reflektorem. W pewnym momencie wróg dowiaduje się o obecności SAS i Nikołaja. Rozpoczyna się walka, którą wygrywa ta jednostka specjalna. Wrogi śmigłowiec zostaje później zniszczony przez wyrzutnię FIM-92 Stinger. Następnie przylatuje samolot AC-130, który niszczy duży oddział wroga wsparty transporterami opancerzonymi i czołgami. Następnie samolot dalej wspierał z powietrza żołnierzy SAS. Mieli oni pójść do nowego punktu, z którego ewakuowaliby się śmigłowcami CH-46 Sea Knight. Samolot robił to bardzo skutecznie. By dojść do punktu ewakuacyjnego, agenci zatrzymali cywilne samochody oraz wyrzucili z niego kierowców, po czym pojechali nim na pobliskie złomowisko. Tam samolot wciąż ostrzeliwał wroga, który w zasadzie nie miał z nim szans. Brytyjczycy wraz z informatorem mogli wreszcie stąd odlecieć. Poszukiwania arabskiego terrorysty Od czasu znalezienia dokumentów na statku na Morzu Beringa trwała wojna na półwyspie arabskim pomiędzy OpFor, a amerykańską armią. Kiedy wojna doszła do stolicy tego arabskiego państwa, przywódca OpFor Khaled Al-Asad zdalnie odpalił bombę atomową w tym mieście zabijając 30 000 Marines i wielu własnych żołnierzy. Od tego czasu jest poszukiwany przez jednostki specjalne. Od Nikołaja dowiedziano się o potencjalnej lokacji Al-Asada - pewnej wiosce w Azerbejdżanie. Pewnej nocy agenci SAS spotkali się z żołnierzem lojalistów w tej wsi. Razem zdecydowali się zaatakować wioskę. Wspierani przez śmigłowiec Mi-28 Havoc ponownie pokazali swoje doświadczenie w wykonywaniu trudnych zadań. Zdobywali dom po domu, pomieszczenie po pomieszczeniu, w każdym przeszukując, czy nie ma tam terrorysty. Wkrótce żołnierze doszli do pewnej stodoły. Weszli tam i zabili każdego z wyjątkiem Al-Asada. Posadzili go na krześle i zaczęli go bić, by wyjawił im kto dał mu bombę atomową. Niestety nie rozumiał on angielskiego. W pewnym momencie zadzwonił telefon przywódcy OpFor. Kpt. Price odebrał go i od razu rozpoznał głos w słuchawce. Był to Imran Zachajew, człowiek, którego Price próbował zabić 15 lat temu. Po rozłączeniu się zastrzelił Khaleda Al-Asada. Misja "Gorączka" Osiem godzin po śmierci Al-Asada pod wieś przybyły duże siły Ultranacjonalistów celem odbicia terrorysty (nie wiedzieli o jego śmierci). Brytyjczycy w nocy podłożyli miny woków swojej lokacji i zorganizowali szeroko zakrojony plan obrony i ewakuacji. Kiedy zaatakowali niczego nie spodziewających się wrogów myśleli, że mają przewagę, jednak Rosjanie szybko się zreorganizowali i zabili Mac'a. Sierżant John "Soap" MacTavish odpalił miny po czym wszyscy się wycofali do stodoły. Tam użyli Javelina przeciw wrogim czołgom T-72. Jednak Ultranacjonaliści dosłownie zalewali żołnierzy SAS. Wtedy na pomoc przyleciały Harriery, które bombardowały pozycje Ultranacjonalistów. Po ciężkich walkach przybył śmigłowiec ewakuacyjny. Próba pojmania Wiktora Zachajewa Dzień później Special Air Service wraz z lojalistami zaatakowali posterunek Ultranacjonalistów w celu pojmania syna Imrana Zachajewa, Wiktora. Kiedy zdobyli ten posterunek agenci przebrali się w mundury wroga i wzięli z zaskoczenia konwój z młodym Zachajewem na czele. Gdy rozpoczęto zasadzkę, lojaliści kontynuowali walkę na posterunku by odciągnąć większość sił, a żołnierze SAS rozpoczęli pościg za Wiktorem. Musieli przejść przez wiele ciasnych przejść, ale pomagał im śmigłowiec, który wskazywał wrogów i ostrzeliwał. Gdy Brytyjczycy weszli do budynku, w którym był młody Zachajew, osaczyli go. Wtedy Wiktor popełnił samobójstwo, by nie zdradzić tajemnic ojca. Misja się nie powiodła, a Imran Zachajew wściekł się i zagroził Wielkiej Brytanii i USA atakiem atomowym jeśli nie wycofają się z Rosji. Zagrożenie atomowe Gdy zagrożenie stało się realne, wysłano SAS w rejon silosów rakietowych na Kaukazie. Zadaniem drużyny Bravo 6 było ocięcie zasilania na powierzchni bazy rakietowej, a drużyna Charlie 6 miała wejść do perymetru. Pierwszej drużynie udało się wykonać cel, po czym mieli spotkać się z drużyną snajperów 2. Po drodze zostali wykryci, przez ich przyjście zostało opóźnione. Kiedy spotkali się ze snajperami, zobaczyli start dwóch rakiet międzykontynentalnych. Wtedy dowództwo rozkazało Bravo 6 dołączyć do Charlie 6 i jak najszybciej opanować budynek. Amerykanie w tym czasie mieli zdobyć kody anulujące uderzenie rakiety we wschodnie wybrzeże USA. Kiedy SAS zaczął walki wewnątrz bazy, Ultranacjonaliści rzucili przeciwko nim wszystko co mieli m. in. BMP-2. Na szczęście dla Brytyjczyków agent "Soap" wysadził je za pomocą C4. Po pokonaniu wrogów drużyny doszły do wejść do wnętrza sterowni bazy. Bravo 6 podzieliło się tam. Jedna drużyna miała wejść do sterowni bazy i hakować systemy, a druga wejść do centrum i wysadzić rakiety. Zachajew próbował ich nawet powstrzymać rozkazując podpalić niektóre segmenty bazy, ale mu się nie udało. Żołnierzom SAS udało się zniszczyć rakiety ok. 10 minut przed tym, jak miały uderzyć one w Stany Zjednoczone. Koniec wojny Zaraz po uratowaniu Ameryki dowiedziano się o tym, że Imran Zachajew ucieka z bazy ciężarówką. Wtedy rozpoczął się pościg po kaukaskiej autostradzie. Niestety szybko się zakończył ostrzałem trasy ze śmigłowca. Bravo 6 musiało się bronić przed wrogimi siłami, do tego dowództwo odmówiło im wsparcia. Wtedy lojaliści zapewnili, że za 15 minut przybędzie ich wsparcie. Wcześniej jednak Zachajew we własnej osobie przybył na pole walki i rozstrzeliwał członków jednostki. Wtedy jeden z żołnierzy, John MacTavish, zabił go z pistoletu M1911 tuż przed przybyciem lojalistów. Ci zabrali żywych członków do szpitala. Niestety z dawnego składu Bravo 6 przeżyło tylko 2. Multiplayer W trybie wieloosobowym możemy zagrać SAS na mapach Bloc, Countdown, Downpour, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant, Wet Work, Creek i Chinatown. Na wszystkich walczą ze Specnazem. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 SAS jako oddzielna frakcja nie pojawia się w tej części jednak w Task Force 141 jest wielu byłych członków tej jednostki m.in John "Soap" MacTavish, Kapitan Price, Gary "Roach" Sanderson i Simon "Ghost" Riley. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 III wojna światowa Zamach w Londynie W październiku 2016 roku Francuzi przejęli informację o tajemniczym ładunku płynącym w stronę Londynu. W takim wypadku MI5 zdecydowało, by SAS sprawdził zagrożenie 1. stopnia. Dowiedziano się, że tajemniczy ładunek z Afryki jest rozwożony w różne części miasta za pomocą ciężarówek. Drużyny jednostki specjalnej Bravo 6 oraz Bravo 9 wspierane przez śmigłowce przypuściło atak na terrorystów w londyńskim porcie. Wtedy duża ilość zarówno SAS jak i terrorystów zaczęła walczyć w rejonie doków. Wtedy ci terroryści załadowali tajemniczy ładunek do metra prowadzącego do stacji Westminster. Agenci SAS wsiedli więc do ciężarówek i rozpoczęli pościg na torach za pociągiem. Pociąg się jednak wykoleił i zabił prawie wszystkich członków oddziału z wyjątkiem dwóch. Ci zaczęli walczyć z wrogiem na stacji. Po pokonaniu go wyszli na powierzchnię ulicy i z drużyną Bravo 2 ostrzelali ciężarówkę. Okazało się, że ładunkiem był trujący gaz. Niestety była to jedna z wielu i zamach na Londyn pochłonął wiele ofiar (w tym wielu operatorów SAS). Zamachy były też w innych miejscach Europy i ułatwiła przejście wojsk rosyjskich na Europę. Gdy wojna w Europie się zaczęła, SAS prawdopodobnie wspierał inne kraje w walce. Nie wiadomo w jakich konkretnie państwach, lecz można się domyślać, że chodziło o Niemcy. Multiplayer thumb|Logo SAS w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Air Service walczy w trybie wieloosobowym ze Specnazem na mapie Arkaden i Underground oraz z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem na mapie Seatown. Operacje specjalne Special Air Service występują w trybie operacji specjalnych w następujących misjach: * "Firewall", gdzie gracz jako SAS musi przejść przez doki, a drugi musi go osłaniać, * "Zawrót głowy" * "Przesyłka specjalna" Znani członkowie II Wojna światowa: *Major Ingram *Sierżant Doyle *Sierżant Waters *Kapitan Price (KIA) *Sierżant Evans *Kapral Keith Wojna współczesna: *Kapitan John Price *Sierżant John "Soap" MacTavish (DOW) *Porucznik Gaz (KIA) *Sierżant Wallcroft *Kapral Griffen (KIA) *Sierżant Marcus Burns *Kapitan MacMillan (WIA) *Sierżant Heat *Simon "Ghost" Riley (KIA) *Mac *Paulsen Wyposażenie Broń: Pistolety maszynowe *MP5 *MP7 *MP9 Karabiny szturmowe i subkarabinki *M4A1 *MK14 *FAD *G36C Karabiny snajperskie i wyborowe * RSASS * M21 * Barrett .50cal * R700 Lekkie karabiny maszynowe i broń ciężka * M249 SAW * M134 Minigun Strzelby * M1014 * SPAS-12 Pistolety * USP .45 * M1911 Wyrzutnie rakiet i granatniki * FGM-148 Javelin * FIM-92 Stinger * M203 Pojazdy * UH-60 Black Hawk * MH-6 Little Bird (multiplayer) * MQ-1 Predator * AH-1 Cobra (multiplayer) * BSP Ciekawostki * Motto SAS, "Who Dares Wins" co może oznaczać "Kto się ośmieli, zwycięży" albo " Wygrywają odważni" przy czym "Wygrywają odważni", to osiągnięcie w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. * W misji "Odsunąć się od torów" wszyscy operatorzy SAS mają flagę brytyjską z kolorem białym zamiast granatowego. * Logo SAS możemy zobaczyć obok loga Delty w misji "Do króliczej nory'', co jest dziwne z uwagi na to, że to TF-141 przeprowadziła tą akcję z Deltą. Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered